What Meetings Are, Like, Really For
by Fifth-Of-Fourth
Summary: We all know that the World Meetings between the nations always ends up in a huge mess and hardly anything gets properly done! So why not use the time while everyone is distracted in their own business for something more productive? SwitzerlandxPoland/ Slight hint of Male!BelarusxLithuania/ YAOI


Here is my second SwitzerlandxPoland fanfic. I'm really getting into the pairing. Plus, there will be a slight hint of Male!BelarusxLithuania. There is actually a history between them in my mind and it'll be explained in my Male!BelarusxLithuania fanfic.

* * *

It was time for another World meeting among the countries. Frankly, no one knew why was such a meeting held repetitively when all they had accomplished so far was ruining the whole place and making a fool out of themselves (Excluding those who had the sanity to watch instead of getting themselves involved). Even Germany himself got into a fist fight when he initially wanted to calm the pack of idiots down. But no one was helping him.

This year, Switzerland would expect no less. And that was why each time a meeting was held, he would bring in more guns incase it gets too out of control. Normally, he would've shot before the brawl gets worse but Germany convinced him otherwise to prevent casualties. Switzerland had to scoff at that. His aiming was always perfect.

Either way, if this meeting were to be the same as before, it was going to be one hell of a ride. He had asked Liechtenstein to follow the female nations (Aside from Hungary who usually started fights with Prussia) in their escapade. Because if Liechtenstein ever gets pulled into the brawl, Switzerland was going to shoot every single one of those idiots. His rare show of concern was usually placed in Liechtenstein, his dear sister and his very recent lover…

"Swissy~!" A very familiar valley-girl accent voice called out to him.

Poland.

The next thing he knew, he was lurching forward with an extra weight on his back. Poland always maintained his diet so he wasn't heavy at all. Plus with Switzerland having gotten involved in many violence before in the old times, had more strength then most of the countries in here. It was sort of a key to his neutrality. No one dared to attack him.

"Poland," Switzerland greeted with a short sigh. He often wondered how they had gotten together.

"Do you, like, totally dig my new outfit?"

"I hope you realize that it would be impossible to see what you're wearing with you hanging around my back," Switzerland pointed out before blinking in realization. Poland's outfits were usually very feminine or at least feminine itself. And this was a meeting so… "What kind of dress are you wearing to this meeting?" he barked and grabbed Poland from the back of his collar and held him in front of him.

What he saw was kind of what he expected but not what he expected in this place. Poland was wearing quite a frilly, short sleeved pink dress that didn't go past his ankles. The hair behind his sideburns was pulled into a high, short ponytail with a red ribbon. And not to mention he was wearing white stockings with red lolita shoes. The Polish /male/ even dared to grin cheekily at him while waving both of his hands.

"Hadn't we discuss that you /cannot/ wear such an attire to meetings?"

Poland waved his arms in dismissal as if saying that it was alright. "You need to, like, totally chill out! We've done, like, so many meetings and it always seems totally like a party than anything else~! Besides, no one would, like, totally care anyway."

"I care," Switzerland growled. Why did he love him again?

Poland pouted and batted his eyelashes at him. "Come on, Swissy. You have to admit that you totally like it~ O-Or you don't?" he faked a sniff.

Switzerland stiffened at that. Although he already knew that Poland was only shedding crocodile tears, and extremely good at it too, he still couldn't stand that expression. If he were to say that he didn't like it, Poland would get hurt and probably ignore him for days. And if he said that he liked it, Poland would most likely continue dressing in this ridiculous getups in meetings. Either way would be a bad end for him.

"I-It's alright," he finally said and released his blonde lover. Why… again? "Let's hurry up. I don't like to be late."

"Although more than half of the people would be, like, totally late~" he pointed out cheerfully while skipping beside the neutral nation.

True to his words, only a few nations were present in the room. Where were the good old times when at least ninety percent of the nations would actually show up on time? They couldn't start the meeting without the majority present. But even knowing that, Switzerland wouldn't lower himself to purposely appear late. He was a strict nation with a strict boss after all.

Looking around, he could see more couples getting hooked up than before. The least expected one would be Belarus and Lithuania. Switzerland had always thought that Belarus hated Lithuania's guts and even broke his fingers during their outings. Poland would always complain about how his best friend would continue crawling towards Russia's little brother despite all that until Poland remarked that it had stopped at some point of time during the Soviet Union time. They were so secretive about their relationship that even Switzerland was taken aback when he heard the news from Poland himself. He had actually ranted to Switzerland out of worry for his best friend actually.

"Why hello there, mon cherie," France greeted them. "I see that you are in good spirits as always, Swissy. How about a lunch later. My treat~"

Poland puffed out his cheeks in jealousy and grabbed Switzerland's arm possessively immediately. "Hey! You can't, like, buy Swissy with food because he is totally mine," he snapped while shooting France a glare.

"Oi, I'm not about to-" Switzerland tried to say before he was cut off.

"Oh Poland~ It's been awhile. And you look adorable in that, mon ange. Especially if you were to be in my bed…" France flirted with a wink.

Poland blinked before his shyness started to kick in and hid behind Switzerland with a squeak, embarrassed. This time, Switzerland took the offensive and fetched his trusty ol rifle from his back and aimed it at France at blank point.

"Take it back or I'll shoot your face," he growled dangerously.

"You stupid wanker! Why can't you stay out of trouble for one meeting!" England exclaimed as he made his way over. "I'm apologize for his antics, Switzerland. But it would be nice if you… uh… put the gun away?"

France winked at England, clearly unafraid. "Because Iggy would like to have his gun aimed at me instead~"

"On second thought, shoot the bloody git," he hissed and smacked France in the face, his blush on full view on his face.

"Hey! That is not very nice, mon cher," France whined.

"Neither were you, crazy wanker!" England retorted.

"Tch…" Switzerland gave a sigh after that and slung the rifle over his left shoulder. "Let's go to our seats," he grumbled.

Poland diverted his attention away from the bickering couple and tugged onto Switzerland's arm instead. "Let's, like, go and sit next to Liet! I total want him to see my new outfit~!" he chirped and pulled Switzerland along to where Lithuania is.

Said brunette was in his seat, quite a number of chairs away from his partner. Since they had decided to keep this relationship secretive, especially around Russia, it would bring attention towards them if they were to be seen seated together. Everyone only knew how Russia's little brother would act towards Lithuania. Yet, it didn't keep Lithuania away from staring at Belarus throughout the whole time (which is not surprising to anyone) while Belarus would steal glances for himself once in awhile.

"LIET~!" Poland greeted loudly and plopped next to his best friend, ignoring Belarus's short glare towards him while Switzerland sat beside Poland. "What do you think of my new outfit? Don't you think, like, it's totally fabulous~?"

"H-Huh? Oh, Poland," Lithuania greeted back after he was snapped out of his staring. "And, uh… it looks nice. But I don't think you should be wearing this to the meeting."

Poland scoffed at Lithuania's worry. "I swear, you and Swissy are totally stiff. Our meetings are, like, no different from parties anyway~!"

"That's true," Lithuania agreed.

As if on cue, more people poured into the hall and started to chat with their fellow nations. Some had even started to raise their voice in their argument and begun to fight. Denmark was one of them as usual and Norway was too busy (Or couldn't care less) scooting closer to Iceland who seemed to be scooting away in a tsundere manner. Prussia and Hungary started to insult on each other's ways while America, France and England begun their three way fight. As for Germany, he was dealing with italy.

"God, why can't they do something productive in one meeting," Switzerland hissed when he felt a pounding headache coming.

"I totally told you so~" Poland sung.

"Just don't get yourself into trouble. I'm not going to bail you out like last time when you offended Russia," Switzerland grumbled at the memory. It was lucky that he was well respected as a neutral nation with the biggest production of military guns in the world. Russia wasn't afraid of him but he knew how to respect.

Poland, one of the few who weren't intimidated by Russia, puffed out his cheeks. "It was totally Russia's fault for threatening Liet. I was, like, going to turn him into Warsaw."

Switzerland fully doubted that. It would be troublesome if Russia attacked Poland. "Right. Just don't get yourself into trouble," he repeated gruffly.

"I totally wouldn't~ I don't want my dress to be, like, dirtied," he pointed out and clung onto Switzerland's arm, which the other nation didn't even bother to shove him away. The Swiss man already knew of Poland's clingy ways. And with Poland's blabbermouth, he was sure that all of the nations in the world already knew of their relationship.

"That's a good thing." Switzerland pinched the bridge of his nose at the increasing volume of noise. "Can't they behave like an adult?"

"I don't but you totally like me anyway~"

"I wonder why."

"Stop being so mean," Poland whined and nuzzled his cheek against Switzerland's arm affectionately.

No one else was paying attention other their own business anyway. Even Russia made his way to disturb China while South Korea would shoo him off ineffectively as Hong Kong would try and keep his sibling out of trouble. No one noticed Belarus flickering his gaze over to Lithuania and motioned towards the door, which Lithuania understood the message and cheered up completely. He excused himself and headed out of the door seconds after Belarus had left.

Admist the mess, couples are getting more affectionate.

Poland had gotten over to his usual affectionate side after Lithuania had went away and pulled himself closer towards Switzerland. He grinned cheekily while resting his chin on the other's shoulder and gave Switzerland a peck on the cheek, successfully drawing out a small pink blush from the man. Switzerland let out a low grumble and gave in to Poland's want, and pressed his lips softly against his nose, earning a slight giggle from him. Now he remembered why he loved Poland.

"Swissy~" Poland murmured.

"Hmm?" he muttered back while staring into similar emerald orbs belonging to his lover… until the moment was ruined when a clipboard smacked against the back of Switzerland's head, making both blonds jump.

Switzerland growled in real anger and fetched his rifle for the second time today. Just when he was enjoying his relaxing, peaceful mood, some idiot just had to ruin it. Switzeland especially hated anyone who would ruin that mood… except for Poland who always managed to make it better. Poland let out a joyous laughter when Switzerland joined in on the battlefield… which ended as soon as he let out a few shots.

"Damn, that was too short!" Hungary cursed with a fallen Prussian at her feet and a camera in her hands.

"Indeed," Japan agreed.

Liechtenstein giggled. "I'm glad that Onii-sama is happy," she remarked with a kind smile before her face soon turn into worry. "I-I hope he doesn't mind if I took pictures and videos for you, Hungary-san, Japan-san."

"Oh, you know that he can never get angry with you! Plus, you enjoyed it, didn't you," Hungary said as she laughed, slinging her arm over Liechtenstein's shoulder. "Now about Belarus and Lithuania you heard from Poland…" Hungary grinned almost devilish like towards the exit.

Japan shook his head instead. "I wouldn't want to get involved with Russia's younger brother, Hungary-san."

* * *

Not much of a romance going on but I still hope that it was entertaining! Please review!

ocument here...


End file.
